He Will
by CFCfan1
Summary: A little one-shot based off the preview for the winter finale...PLEASE REVIEW!


**Ok so I have a new chapter for Once in a Lifetime coming out in the next few days but I saw a preview for the winter finale and I had to write this. This is gonna be a one shot! Let me know what you think!**

She sat quietly on her couch watching as Sally Langston spoke to the people as the President of the United States. It made her cringe, but there was nothing she could do about it. Fitz was lying in a coma with no signs of change. It had been two weeks since he was shot and her life was a disaster. Everyone was looking for Huck, and only she knew that he didn't do it. He had been protecting the President from someone else, from the real shooter, Charlie. He fired two of the shots that hit Fitz, but neither were life threatening. He thought it would have scared of Charlie, but he also took two shots, one not critical, but one, the last one hit Fitz in the head. He had avoided all cameras unlike Huck, which is why the world thought Huck was the real shooter.

Sally's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "President Grant is still in critical condition. I hope you all will join me in continuing to pray for his recovery, we must keep his family and those close to him in our thoughts…" She continued talking but the TV was muted and Olivia turned to Cyrus as he put down the remote.

"I can't stand that woman," He said quietly.

"The country loves her right now," Olivia said honestly.

"When she talks about him, I can see the smirk in her eyes. Not that I am saying she is happy that he is hurt, but happy that because of it she is in power," He said seriously.

"It has been two weeks Cy…with no change," She whispered.

"He'll wake up, he's a fighter," Cyrus said seriously.

"What if he doesn't?" Olivia asked a little harshly. Cyrus knew that she was on edge and that he had to keep her grounded.

"He will, he cares too much about this country, about us, about you, to die," He said trying to reassure her.

"I may not even get to say goodbye," She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

In that moment he knew how to keep her grounded, it would also seem a little harsh, but he knew it had to be said. "He calls you the love of his life…don't dare give up on him," He said turning to look at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"I pushed him away Cy…I made him give up on us. He helped Edison…he was moving on," She said looking down at her hands. Cyrus let out a laugh and she looked at him with a confused look.

"Do you seriously think he was moving on? He helped Edison get the Majority Leader position because he is still in love with you, he always will be. He did it because he wants you to be happy, even if it means him being in pain. He thought by picking Edison, he would finally set you free, and that you would be able to be happy. I was hoping that it would be because he was finally moving on, but I was fooling myself into thinking that. You are the most important person in his life, he lives and breaths for you. That is why you can't give up on him, if you do, he will know and he will stop holding on. With you by his side he will wake up, and he will take back the Presidency, and make this country great. He was born to be great, and as President he can be great, but you are the reason he fights to be great. He wants to be the man you voted for, he wants to be man of the people for you. You are his lifeline Olivia, don't you dare give up on him," He said honestly.

"Thank you," She whispered. He nodded quickly at her. "I love him so much," She whispered after a second and he turned to her. "I'm sorry," She said when he finally met her eyes. This time it was his turn to be confused.

"You brought me in to be the fixer. You brought me in to get him elected, while we did that, I also put everything in harms way. I am not sorry for doing it…I'm sorry for how you found out. I knew I was your star, you taught me everything I know, and I betrayed that. I didn't mean to fall for him, but it just happened. We joke about the Grant charm, but he has it. I bet half of the women who voted for him did so because of the way that he smiles. I never told you because…I didn't want you to look at me the way you looked at me when you found out. I wanted to make you proud," She said seriously.

"You did…do make me proud. I was upset on how I found out, but also because I didn't see it. I should have been able to see it, but that is on me. Don't you ever think for a second I am not proud of you. We built a President together; you left the White House and started the best crisis management firms I have ever seen. You are everything I hoped you would be. Now I want you to be happy. I want you to do whatever you have to in order to be happy. If that means being with Fitz, then be with Fitz. I don't know what will happen when people find out about it, other than it will be crazy, but that just means you have to come back and help fix the PR nightmare. You have to be there for him. When he wakes up, he is never going to let you leave again. No matter how hard you try, the man loves you so much that when he is mad and you walk in the room, he lights up. When he is having a bad day and calls you at night, he finally relaxes and figures things out. You are it for him Liv, and from what I've seen he is it for you. Don't run away because of what damage it could do to his career. I always worried about that, but what has happened, him being shot put everything into perspective. We don't know how long we are going to be here Liv, and while power and influence is great, it isn't everything. Love is everything and you two love each other. Stop fighting it," He said wrapping his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"He has to wake up," She whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"He will,"

**Ok so there it is…can't wait for this weeks episode, and I don't know how I am going to wait for spring episodes to come out…this is going to be crazy!**


End file.
